The Guardian and the Assissan
by CarnageKing
Summary: Percy's life was great after winning 2 wars, he finally got to go to collage in New Rome, and he was planning to propose to his wise girl after Athena putting him through all those stupid tests, But then... BOOM PLOT TWIST, you will find out latter in the story P.S. my first fanfict so judge entirely so leave thoughts and suggestions in review.
1. The New Kid

Hey C.K. here read and review,

Disclaimer; And I don't own any of Rick Riordan's stores hope you like.

A/N: This is my first fanfict so please voice your guy's opinions about it and I'll try to respond to each one rated M fore gore, badass fight scenes, and lemons might try to have a harmen Artemis and 1 demigod tell me who you want in review, Carnage King out.

Percy's/POV

Life was great, why because me and my friends made it out of two wars, defeating Kronos, and defeating Gaea a.k.a. princess potty sludge, and queen dirt face.

After that no more great prophecies, which meant me and my friends could actually live a sort of normal demigod life. And go to college in New Rome.

Me and Annabeth I was planning to propose to her after Spring Break, and a few other of my friends where on spring break and decided to head back to Camp Half Blood for a visit, as me and my friends stayed for a couple more days I decided to go visit my mom.

Time: Three days later

Line break

Third Person POV

When Percy started to leave it was stormy and Argues was driving him but for some reason he was late and he was never late. As Percy waited for Argues he saw a kid running from a Hellhound and toward the border and then he fell.

Percy cursed he knew the kid was in trouble he grabbed Riptide and started running toward the boy, the kid started waving a sword recklessly while screaming like a little girl, Percy slashed the hellhound and proofed into golden dust.

Percy looked at the boy he had sea green eyes and wavy black hair, he looked about 16 he wondered how he survived with monsters in the outside world.

He looked at Percy and snarled, "What are you looking at" Percy looked at him and asked "You okay kid" he looked at Percy and said "Fine, and the names Ash", Ash looked at him and said" I could have defeated the big dog by myself" and with that Ash ran off.

Percy's/POV

As I watched Ash run off without saying thank you, then Argus drove up I opened the door and said what took you so long he just shrugged, I just laughed as we drove to my mom's place.

Disclaimer; Hey guy's sorry chapter is so short leave suggestions in review.

Percy: I can't wait to see what happens next.

me: you will see Percy Jackson you will see Muh ha ha ha, till later Demigods Carnage King out.

Percy: Why you sound so scary. :[

me :]


	2. Sister

Me: hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long to update I was trying to come up with ideas for this chapter. P.S. the collage spring break starts 2 weeks not 1.

Me: Percy care to do the honors.

Percy: sure, CarnageKing does not own Percy Jackson or the series. I can't wait to see what happens to me and Anny in story.

Me: uhhh… [Starts to walk quickly away from Percy]

Percy: wait Carnage buddy where you going.

Me: [Starts to run] P.S. Remember to judge entirely!

[Line break] A week and a half later

3rd Person/POV

As Percy's mom drove him back to camp as he turned around to see his 1 year old little sister Kristy was sound asleep, as he remembered the first time he saw her.

[Flash Back]

Percy/POV

As Argus dropped me off a block away from my mom's house I told him my mom was going to drop me off back to camp. [I hope] as I thought to myself.

As I got to my mom's apartment, I went around back to see two cars "it seems they finally got two cars" as I thought myself. I grabbed the key for my mom's apartment and walked up the stairs, I heard screeching coming from my mom's floor as I ran up the stairs I burst the door open to find.

A little girl running away from my stepfather Paul was pretending to be a monster. Paul looked my way and said "Nice to see you Percy now please put down what I hope is a pen", as he walked away to find the little girl.

As I walked in the kitchen to find my mom, as I walked in my mom was baking some pancakes I said "I said hey mom" as she jumped and looked behind me and said "Percy you sacred me half to death" as I said sorry.

Then I asked my mom as I sat down "Hey mom who is that little girl Paul was playing with" then she turned around with pancake in one hand and guilt in her eyes and said " Kristy come here" as a little girl with dark green eyes and dark long red hair came running in the room and said

"Yes mommy" and looked at me and waved that's what took it all for me for my jaw to hit the floor and say "Holy Hell!" I slowly waved back as my mom scolded me and said "Percy Jackson, language! Surprise her names Kristy." As my jaw closed Kristy said "Hey mister are you dead can I have your cool sword."

As my jaw hit the floor surprised to see that my little sis could see the MIST, as my mother scolded my little sister saying "Krista Jackson that is no way to talk to your brother." As Kristy looked at me with an "o" look on her face then she said "I thought you be taller" then she laughed and ran to another room to find Paul.

As I looked at my mother she still had guilt in her eyes as she said sorry I started to ask when she was going to tell me when Kristy was born, but she beat me to it "it was supposed to be a surprise, sorry we didn't tell you sooner". "Its ok mom at least I got a new sibling out of it, oh and how old is she". "She is three" As I groaned as to still why she didn't tell me sooner".

[End Flashback]

Still Percy/POV, Line break

As I watched my mom drive away to see Kristy looking out the back window waving by, as I waved back I got a strange feeling I was never going to see them again.

I shook that feeling away as I headed for camp I was haunted by another strange feeling that today was going to be a cursed day. As I went to cabin three to unpack all of my things as I started to look for Annabeth as I passed people they stared at me with sadness.

As I went to the Big House to find Chiron and Mr.D talking secretly as I said Chiron's name the two of the people jumped at least a foot in the air at least "Chiron do you know where I can find Annabeth" he and Mr.D looked at each other the back at me Chiron said "Percy my boy, forgive me but she is behind the Athena cabin". "Chiron my teacher why would I be mad at you"

Neither of them spoke then I said whatever as I walked behind the Athena cabin until I heard giggling from behind the cabin, so I decided to go stealth mode and hide behind some bushes. When I looked up from the bushes I could not believe my eyes. Annabeth was cheating on me with Ash, what was the love of my life doing! I thought. As I tried to control my rage I looked up with pure hatred in my eyes.

Cliff hanger mu ha hahaha I'm evil.

So how was the chapter, leave a review and post new ideas.

P.S. I forgot to tell you about the poll and pleas chose.

Which demigod should be in the harmen?

1 Phoebe

2 or another goddess

3 Zoe

4 Piper

5 Hazel

6 Bianca

7 Rena

8 Selina

Blind Poll? » Please vote for up to 7 choices. Go to my profile page

C.K.: Hey has any 1 seen Percy

Percy: Starts to cry

Me: Percy why are you in the bathroom

Door starts to open dun dun dunnnn!


End file.
